


Maybe

by AngryIceScream



Series: Resent [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepovers, horror movies, i! fuckin! love! this! ship!, rich n jake n mike are together but it’s vague and like not even there lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryIceScream/pseuds/AngryIceScream
Summary: Brooke thinks at a sleepover with her friends.Also, she loves Jeremy.





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3am n i’m tired as shit,,, y’all need to give me a break but i wanted to write this
> 
> maybe i’ll write one from more from jerms pov n from mikes n rich’s n jakes etc but,,,, maybe not lol
> 
> insta - angryicescream

Maybe a small part of Brooke still hated Chloe for what she did. Maybe a bigger part of Brooke hated Jeremy.

But this? It wasn’t so bad.

Sitting next to the two of them, leaning into Jeremy’s side, with more of their friends across Michael’s basement as they watched (a horror movie? It wasn’t scary to Brooke) and ate as many snacks as they could.

The flashing lights on the screen made Brooke’s head hurt, though, so when she turned her head to hide her face in Jeremy’s shoulder, she figured she could live with them teasing her.

They’d all graduated a year ago. None of them had moved away. (Excluding Jake, but he only did that to be closer to his college, which was still fairly close to where they were.) None of them had even really changed, from what Brooke remembered.

She liked that.

Maybe she didn’t really hate Jeremy at all. Never did. Maybe she hated whatever he took to get Christine. Maybe she hated Rich.

But she couldn’t. She couldn’t hate Christine or Jeremy or Rich or Michael or even Chloe.

And listening to the laughter of Michael and Rich and Jake and Christine and even Jenna made her feel a million times better than anything.

Brooke hadn’t realized she’d fallen asleep and missed most of the movie until she was being picked up by what was probably Jake and being moved to the outer corner of the large mess of blankets and pillows and her friends.

Maybe a small part of Chloe hated Brooke for what she did. Maybe. Just maybe.

But she didn’t care. She was content with sleeping and kissing Jeremy and being happy.


End file.
